camphalfblood99fandomcom-20200213-history
Annabeth
=Annabeth Chasethis page= From Camp Half-Blood Wiki, the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Wiki Annabeth Chase is a demigod daughter of Athena. She is Percy Jackson's best friend and girlfriend. She is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario in The Lightning Thief (film) edit History edit Before Birth Annabeth Chase's father, Frederick Chase, met her mother, Athena, the goddess of wisdom, while he was studying history in college. Athena helped him get through his studies and, while doing so, they fell in love. As a gift to Fredrick, Athena sent him Annabeth, who was a brain child like all other children of Athena, on Zephyr the West Wind in a golden cradle similarly to her mother, who was formed from her thoughts. edit As a Child When Annabeth was five, her father got re-married. He and his wife had two kids together, Matthew and Bobby. Because Annabeth was a demigod, their family was constantly being attacked by monsters. Annabeth's step-mom thought that she was a freak, so Annabeth ran away from home at the age of seven. She believed that she was not wanted at home, always feeling outcasted. She then fought monsters with the guidance of her mother, Athena, for a few months. edit Meeting Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan Annabeth was in hiding under a sheet of corrugated iron in the same alley Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan were in. Thalia and Luke heard a noise coming from it, thinking it was a monster, removed the lid it and Annabeth ran towards Luke with a hammer and almost hit him with it. Upon finding that Annabeth was a demigod, Luke and Thalia agreed that she could run away with them and Luke promised that he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Luke gave Annabeth a bronze knife so she would be able to protect herself. Together, they were on the run, fighting monsters and making hideouts on the East coast. edit The Cyclops Eventually, they ran into Grover, a satyr, who took some wrong turns on the way to camp. One of these was into a Cyclops's lair, and everyone but Annabeth became captured. The Cyclops then tried to get Annabeth to come to him by imitating her dad's voice, but instead of going to the voice and becoming captured as well, she stabbed it hard on the foot and untied Thalia, who then took care of everything else. edit Thalia's Pine Tree Despite their escape, they were delayed long enough for the pack of monsters chasing them to catch up. They couldn't outrun them, so Thalia made the ultimate sacrifice; she elected to stay behind so they could make it safely to Half-Blood Hill. It is unknown whether she actually fought the monsters or not, but she most likely fought them and was mortally wounded. Zeus, feeling sorry for his daughter, saved her life by turning her into a pine tree, later renamed Thalia's tree. This tree became a barrier for the camp against monsters and mortals unless they were invited over the barrier by someone from inside the camp. edit Hearing the Prophecy When Annabeth was ten years old, she heard the Great Prophecy. She has had nightmares about it ever since. Every time a new camper came to Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth wondered if they were "the one" because Chiron told her that she would have a part to play in the prophecy. edit Physical Description Annabeth has curly blond hair, with a gray streak from holding up the sky in The Titan's Curse, that Percy said "looked like a princess'", and had typical California girl looks, except for her stormy gray eyes that Percy claimed to seem like she was analyzing whoever she was looking up at during a first meeting, as if thinking of the best way to take the person down. She has tanned skin and looks very athletic. Annabeth has been described to become seriously beautiful as the years went by. She often wears a pony tail, her magical Yankee cap, and/or her orange camp half-blood t-shirt. Percy Jackson once claimed in The Demigod Files that full greek armour isn't the most fashionable thing but with her curly pony tail off to one side he said she made it look good. edit Percy Jackson and the Olympians edit The Lightning Thief Annabeth first appears in The Lightning Thief and is twelve years old. She initially was nicknamed "Wise Girl" and she preferred calling Percy "Seaweed Brain" rather than by his name. She first met Percy Jackson after he was attacked by the Minotaur while fighting his way to the top of Half-Blood Hill. While he is recovering from his battle wounds, she feeds him ambrosia and nectar, food of the Gods, in the Big House, and is described as "pretty" by Percy. The first words she spoke to him were, "You drool when you sleep," though this was once he was conscious, having earlier asked him about the Summer solstice when feeding him ambrosia. Afterward, she is very hostile until she hears that he is to go on quest and wants to go along, thinking Percy is "the one" from Chiron's prophecy. Together, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover go searching for Zeus's lightning bolt because the gods think that Percy stole it. Throughout the book, Annabeth showed her unique intelligence, which she inherited from her mother, Athena, as well as her arachnophobia that she shared with all of her siblings on her mother's side (originating from the story of Arachne and Athena). At the end of the book, Annabeth is deeply hurt by Luke's betrayal. It is implied that she has a crush on him. edit The Sea of Monsters In The Sea of Monsters, Annabeth returned once again to help Percy save the camp, though this time as friends, the previous tension between them as a result of their parentage resolved at Percy's offer to put their differences aside. Together, they journeyed to the Sea of Monsters to find the Golden Fleece, which was essential in the effort to Thalia's tree at half-blood hill, thereby preserving the magical barrier to monsters around the Camp. A secondary goal (though not secondary to Percy) was to save Grover from Polyphemus, a huge cyclops, who had used the Golden Fleece to lure in unsuspecting satyrs searching for the long lost Pan. Her feelings for Percy first emerge when she quickly hugs Percy after saving him by giving him Hermes' vitamins. Annabeth hears the Sirens' song after convincing Percy to tie her to the mast and confirms that her fatal flaw is hubris, being a child of Athena. She learns to accept Tyson, Percy's young Cyclops brother, overcoming a "bad experience," with a cyclops as, Annabeth put it, that she had encountered in her past. When the fivesome, as they joined up with Clarisse (daughter of Ares), returned back to camp, Annabeth and Percy teamed up to win the chariot race waged between the cabins of the Camp. Following their victory, Annabeth's perpetual facade of calm cracked slightly when she kissed Percy on the cheek. edit The Titan's Curse In The Titan's Curse, Annabeth was kidnapped after a battle with Dr. Thorn, a Manticore, and was later forced to take the weight of the sky. Percy then has a dream about Annabeth being tortured by Luke and Artemis has to help her, and Luke carrying away Annabeth's lifeless and crumpled body. The Oracle of Delphi gave one of her ever-cryptic prophecies, and off went Percy, Thalia, Grover, Bianca di Angelo (a young girl whom Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were attempting to recruit when Annabeth was taken) and the Huntress, Zoë Nightshade, in pursuit. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, convinced Percy about his love for Annabeth, though she also made it exceptionally harder for them to fall in love. Though Percy was originally not included in the quest, Nico di Angelo appeared to him and convinced him to follow to protect his sister, Bianca di Angelo. He was seemingly unable to leave the fate of his best friend in the hands of others. After a prolonged quest, which included the losses of Bianca di Angelo, the group arrived at the ruins of the Titans' palace, and found Annabeth,who had a gray streak in her hair, and was a captive of Luke and Atlas. With the goddess Artemis, who was struggling under the weight of the sky. Upon the reimprisonment of the Titan Atlas, the death of Zoe Nightshade, and the apparent death of Luke, Annabeth was saved by Percy and the others, along with her mortal father, who strafed monsters chasing the group using celestial bronze bullets he made from Annabeth's materials that she had left behind. Also, Annabeth's stepmom shows to care for Annabeth in this book. edit The Battle of the Labyrinth In The Battle of the Labyrinth, Annabeth is fifteen years old, and she and Percy find an entrance into the Labyrinth. She realizes that Luke may try to use this entrance to invade the camp and she is starting to realize she has feelings for Percy when she and Percy were supposed to go to the movies together'','' but when she finds out that Percy was accused of setting fire to his future school, (again) Goode High School, she is jealous because Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a red-headed mortal girl, is with him, and they leave for camp immediately. Annabeth leads the quest into the Labyrinth, fulfilling one of her ambitions at last. Annabeth descends into the Labyrinth with Percy, Grover, and Tyson to find a way to stop Kronos's evil forces from entering the borders of Camp Half-Blood by searching for its inventor, Daedalus. The prophecy the Oracle gave her a prophecy, which appears to have scared her and she refuses to say the last line. As they go into the Labyrinth, they face and fight many monsters. Annabeth faces a Sphinx and finds the riddles (which are actually factual questions) not challenging and an insult to her intellect. They escape the claws of the Sphinx and continue on to find Hephaestus so he can tell them about where to find Daedalus. Annabeth believes that Percy will die when Mount St. Helens erupts but right before he goes in she kisses him, but this is not the case. Percy has instead been marooned on the island of Ogygia, where the sad but seductive Calypso resides. When she sees Percy return from Ogygia (whilst she is burning his shroud, believing him to be dead) she hugs him fiercely, scolding him; but quickly lets go when she realizes she is making a big scene in front of all of the other campers. Whilst she finds out what happened to Percy after he tells her and Chiron, she angrily exits, figuring out where he was stranded, obviously feeling jealous. Percy takes mortal Rachel Elizabeth Dare, (much to Annabeth's dismay) to help them on their way through the labyrinth, and the three of them discover Luke, who has become Kronos's vessel. After a battle, Luke is forced back into the Labyrinth, leaving two casualties. edit The Last Olympian In The Last Olympian, Annabeth joins forces with the Campers and goes to New York City to save Manhattan from Kronos' army. At one point, she takes a poisoned knife for Percy, that Ethan was using to try to stab Percy, Even though he is already invincible by swimming in the River Styx. Annabeth senses he is in trouble and she jumps in the way. It is later revealed that if she didn't get in the way, Percy would have died, because his only weak spot, the small of his back, was vulnerable. Percy gets Blackjack to fly her away, takes Kronos on, and has to retreat. When Percy checks on Annabeth, he tells her where his Achilles spot is. Annabeth is the only other person that knows where it is, besides Percy. When Annabeth is resting because of the knife, she tells Percy that Luke had visited her before they went into the Labyrinth explaining why Hermes was mad at her for not saving Luke when she had the chance, and she also states that Percy looks "cute" when he is worried. She saves Percy and Olympus by finally realizing for whom the prophecy is truly meant for: Luke. She tells Percy to give Luke her knife (that was given to her by Luke when she was seven) so he can stab himself, which would banish Kronos to Tartarus. Annabeth is rewarded by the gods, now being able to fulfill her dreams and design the gods a new city on Olympus, as the old one was ruined by the battle, she is also allowed to design the new cabins. She and Percy celebrate his 16th birthday privately, in the apparently empty dining pavilion of Camp Half-Blood. Percy attempts to tell her he has strong feelings for her, but she is amused, up until the point he states that she is not making it easy for him to admit it. She laughs and warns him that she will never, ever make things easy for him, and that he should get used to it, then puts her hands around his neck and kisses him. Percy said that it felt like his brain was melting through his body, and that he could have stayed like that forever, until Clarisse and several other nosy campers eavesdrop on the whole episode, and they throw Percy and Annabeth into the camp lake. But Percy creates an air bubble, because he is a son of Poseidon, and they share, as Percy describes "the best underwater kiss of all time". In the end he is relieved that Annabeth is staying in New York. edit The Heroes of Olympus edit The Lost Hero The book preview shows her in a chariot to pick up the three demigods Jason, Piper, and Leo. Annabeth and a demigod named Butch, went to the Grand Canyon in search for Percy. Annabeth had been getting visions from someone that a hero with one shoe will solve her problems. Annabeth's problem is that Percy, her boyfriend, has been missing for three days. She is also shown frustrated and worried with Percy's disappearance. Before leaving the Grand Canyon, Annabeth yells," What do you want from me? What have you done with him?" Him meaning Percy. edit Romance A key subplot in the series is the relationship between Annabeth, Percy, and Luke. Luke is Annabeth's hero and one of her first half-blood friends. Annabeth likes Percy, which she hints at, but she still has lingering feelings towards Luke. At the end of The Last Olympian, Luke shows slight feelings for her, like an older brother. These feeling are present despite the fact that Luke and Percy are arch enemies and he has attempted to kill Percy numerous times. In The Sea of Monsters, it emerges that one of her life's wishes is to save Luke. In the beginning of The Lightning Thief, Annabeth is shown to dislike Percy when she discovers that Percy is the hero of the prophecy. She thinks he is weak, and is influenced by the rivalry between her mother, Athena, and Percy's father, Poseidon. At the very end of The Sea of Monsters Annabeth kisses Percy on the cheek after winning the chariot race. In The Titan's Curse, there are suggestions of some romance between Annabeth and Percy, although this is complicated by her lingering feelings towards Luke and the fact that her mother, Athena, disapproves of her "friendship" with Percy. In The Battle of the Labyrinth, Annabeth finally expresses her feelings for Percy by kissing him good luck before vanishing using her Yankee's cap. When Percy returns, she is highly jealous, because she knows he has been with Calypso, who is cursed to fall in love with a hero that lands on her island, Ogygia. It is also implied that Percy is trying to tell Annabeth about his feelings, but Annabeth remains distant due to her lingering feelings towards Luke. In The Demigod Files, Annabeth asked Percy to the Fourth of July Fireworks which is the most romantic dating event of the summer. During her interview Annabeth states that Percy is courageous, has a sense of humor and is good-looking. She also says that he's oblivious to how people feel even when it is obvious, although she tries to hide what she is really talking about. In The Last Olympian, after the defeat of Kronos and the saving of Luke's soul, the romantic relationship between Percy and Annabeth is solidified. Annabeth also states Percy looks 'cute when he's worried' when he first checks on her after she took a knife that was meant for him. Annabeth confides to Luke as he dies that she always saw him as a brother, but never loved him. Later, she and Percy share their third kiss after she tells him that she will never, ever make things easy for him. He describes it as if 'his brain felt it was melting through his body'. But, nosy campers snoop on this and throw them into the camp lake. Then comes to a fourth kiss underwater in an air bubble made by Percy. Who says it was 'the best underwater kiss of all time'. They are together as of the end of the Percy Jackson series. It is hinted that they might be married one day in the future, as Annabeth said she wanted "to build something permanent", and Percy states that maybe they were "getting a good start together". Percy was her first kiss. In The Lost Hero, it is said that Percy and Annabeth are still dating. Percy goes missing for three days and Annabeth becomes very worried. Annabeth starts getting visions that tells her to go to the Grand Canyon to find someone with one shoe. Annabeth thought that person would Percy, her boyfriend, but instead it was Jason, a new character. She gets mad at Jason and Butch, a new character, because she wants to find Percy. She than yells at the sky saying," What do you want from me? What have you done with him?" Percy is the Lost Hero. edit The Hunters of Artemis Annabeth was very close to joining the Hunters when she was a kid. This is known when Grover finds a brochure about the Hunt in her backpack, and Thalia states: "Annabeth wanted to join the Hunters. Maybe you think about why." Another possible hint was when Percy and Annabeth were dancing in the military school, they are talking about her problems of moving to San Francisco. She says, "It's more serious than that. Percy I...I should probably tell you something." This could possibly mean that she was going to join the hunt to escape monsters and her problems. But in the end, she decides against it, and in her interview in The Demigod Files, when asked about what other god she thought on the Olympian council was wise, and was talking about Artemis, she says, "She doesn't understand guys, though. I guess nobody's perfect." edit Powers/Abilities *She has her mother's wisdom and is very intelligent and clever. *She is knowledgeable in architecture and Greek gods/creatures which is very useful in journeys and battles. *She can turn invisible (with her Yankees invisibility cap given to her by her mom). *She is also a master strategist. *She is trained in hand-to-hand combat during her stay at Camp Half-Blood. *She fights best with a knife given to her by Luke when she was seven. edit Weaknesses edit Fatal Flaw *Hubris, or deadly pride. Annabeth believes that she's able to do anything: get her parents back together, build great monuments, and save Luke as shown in The Sea of Monsters. She sometimes even thinks she could recreate the world, even better than how the gods did it. edit Fear Like all other Half-blood children of Athena, Annabeth has a immense fear of spiders, freezing up just when she sees one or anything that bears a close resemblance to them. This fear is because of Athena's bad history with Arachne the mother of spiders and Arachne's hatred of Athena. A long time ago, the mortal Arachne challenged Athena to see who could make the best tapestry. Athena accepted the challenge, and the two both made a tapestry. Athena's tapestry was of the gods punishing mortals for being too full of pride. Arachne's tapestry insulted the gods by showing them being idiots. Athena destroyed the tapestry out of rage because her and Athena's were equally good, and Arachne also got turned into a spider. Ironically Arachne could still probably use the web from her spinnerets to make silk. Ever since then Athena's children have been paranoid that every spider they see is out to get them - which is largely true. According to Annabeth, spiders are unusually aggressive to children of Athena. Also, in The Demigod Files, you can see what is inside her trunk, which has a bottle of bug spray (anti-spiders). Annabeth is deathly afraid to lose Percy to another girl, and to lose him again, like what happened when he went missing in the Battle of The Labyrinth. Annabeth also has especially feelings toward Luke, but her feelings toward him are not as strong as those towards her, as the book hints, boyfriend, Percy. Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase. edit Weapons/Magical Items/Special Items *A magical Yankees baseball cap that makes her turn invisible when put on, given to her as a gift from her mom. *A Celestial bronze knife that she uses as a weapon. This knife was given to Annabeth by Luke. It was cursed when Luke betrayed Annabeth. *A necklace with beads from every year at Camp Half-Blood. It also has her father's college ring on it. *Medea's SPF 50,000 sunscreen, tropical coconut scented. *A yellow duffel bag. *A spider automaton that helped her, Percy, Grover, and Tyson find Hephaestus. *A pair of Daedalus' wings. *A laptop of Daedalus' notes and designs, given to her by Daedalus in The Battle of the Labyrinth. *A video shield during The Last Olympian, made by Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus, designed by Daedalus. *A crossbow in the film. *A bow in the film. *A sword in the film. edit Film Annabeth is played by Alexandra Daddario in the movie.In the film The Lightning Thief, Annabeth is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario. In the film, Annabeth is seen at Camp Half-Blood after Percy's battle with the Minotaur, fighting several campers at once and beats them all. She later takes on Percy during a game of Capture the Flag and very easily defeats him, until he goes to the water to heal himself, which he then proceeds to fight her more forcefully and successfully disarms her. Later, Annabeth decides to go on the quest with Percy and Grover. Medusa specifically wants to kill her because her mother, Athena, cursed her. Grover saves Annabeth and she drives the car that knocks Medusa to the ground to give Percy time to escape. She is a formidable fighter and shows her book counterpart's ability to react events that happened in Greek mythology, such as warning Percy about the Hydra and the story of Hercules and Hermes going to the Underworld. edit Trivia *Although Annabeth is said to have a streak of grey in her hair (like Percy) as of The Titan's Curse due to having taken the weight of the sky from Atlas, throughout the rest of the series this is not mentioned once. *Annabeth ran away from her home at the age of seven and then met Luke and Thalia. *In the books, Annabeth has blonde hair but in the movie, she has dark brown hair. *Her first name, 'Annabeth' is an anagram of 'Athena' with a few extra letters, a naming convention she shares with Clarisse (daughter of Ares). *Annabeth and Percy's partnership mirrors the creation of the chariot - Athena made the body of the chariot, and Poseidon created the horse as a creature to supply the muscle to make it move. Likewise, Annabeth is usually the one who comes up with the plan and Percy is the one who supplies the strength to make it work. *Annabeth is extremely touchy about people messing with her stuff. Percy made a joke that she has her knife reserved for two uses: monsters, and people who touch her things. *She is quite good at archery: her half-brother Malcolm told her one time that she had "Master's Archery class" with Chiron soon while she was in their cabin with Percy. *Her invisible Yankees baseball cap has a close resemblance with Perseus' cap of invisibility